leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Experience-affecting item
Experience-affecting items are items that affect the amount of experience that a gains in . List of experience-affecting items In the main series |jpt=Learning Equipment |gen=I |bag=Key items |buy=no |sell=1500 |sellnotes=Exp. All is sold for 0 in Generation I. Cannot be sold in Generations VI and VII |effect=Shares experience gained from with that do not participate in battle. In Generation I (called Exp.All), it shares experience gained from battle equally between all party members, but reduces the amount received by the battling Pokémon. They also gain shared equally between all party members. From Generation II to Generation V, it is a held item that shares experience gained from battle between Pokémon that participate in battle and the holder. If the holder also takes part in the battle it will receive 75% of the experience, while the rest will receive only 25%. The holding Pokémon also gains all s (stat experience in Generation II) that would be gained by defeating the opponent. In Generation II, when the Pokémon holding this item receives experience, the amount of Exp. Points gained is shown twice. If a Pokémon with the same original Trainer as the is sent into battle with Exp. Share held, that Pokémon will receive approximately 50% of the experience (due to rounding) twice, which will not equal 100%. In Generation V only, the experience formula was changed to incorporate the difference in levels between the defeated Pokémon and Pokémon gaining experience; this is factored in after splitting the experience. From Generation VI onwards, it is a Key Item, and experience and effort values are given to all of the Pokémon in the party individually. Pokémon that do not participate in battle will only gain 50% of the possible experience. |descstad=Gives Exp. Points to all Pokémon in party, even those not in battle. |descgs=Shares battle Exp. points. (HOLD) |descc=Shares battle Exp. Points. (HOLD) |descrse=A hold item that gets Exp. points from battles. |descfrlg=An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holder gets a share of Exp. points without having to battle. |desccoloxd=A hold item that gets Exp. points from battles. |descdppthgss=An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holder gets a share of a battle's Exp. Points without battling. |descbwb2w2=An item to be held by a Pokémon. The holder gets a share of a battle's Exp. Points without battling. |descxyoras=Turning on this special device will allow all the Pokémon on your team to receive Exp. Points from battles. |descsm=Turning on this special device will allow all the Pokémon on your team to receive Exp. Points from battles. |descusum=Turning on this special device will allow all the Pokémon on your team to receive Exp. Points from battles. |descpe=Turning on this special device will allow all the Pokémon on your team to receive Exp. Points from battles. |locrby= gate 2F (from Professor Oak's aide) |locgsc=Mr. Pokémon (exchange for the Red Scale) |locrse=Devon Corporation (from Mr. Stone after delivering the Letter), Lilycove Department Store lottery (3 digits) |locfrlg= gate 2F (from Professor Oak's aide) |loccolo=Agate Village (down hill behind Eagun's house) |locxd=Phenac City (from Mayor Trest after rescuing him) |locdppt= (Professor Rowan's assistant), Jubilife TV lottery (3 digits) |lochgss=Mr. Pokémon (exchange for the Red Scale), Goldenrod Radio Tower lottery (3 digits) |locbw=Castelia City (Battle Company), Icirrus City (from the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman) |locb2w2=Castelia City (Battle Company), Icirrus City (from the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman), Floccesy Town (held by the received from Benga after defeating him) |locxy=Santalune City (from Alexa after defeating Viola) |locoras=Petalburg Woods (from Devon employee after defeating / ) |locsm= (from Professor Kukui during the first visit at the Trainers' School) |locusum= (from Professor Kukui during the first visit at the Trainers' School) |notes=Called Exp.All in the English Generation I games. Regular item in Generation I and held item between Generations II and V. |tcg=EXP.ALL (Neo Destiny 93) |main=Exp. Share }} |jpt=Lucky Egg |gen=II |bag=Items |sell=100 |effect=The holding gains 150% the experience it would otherwise gain. |descgsc=Earns extra Exp. points. (HOLD) |descrse=A hold item that boosts Exp. points earned in battle. |descfrlg=An item to be held by a Pokémon. An egg filled with happiness that earns extra Exp. points in battle. |desccoloxd=A hold item that boosts Exp. points earned in battle. |descdppthgss=An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is an egg filled with happiness that earns extra Exp. Points in battle. |descbwb2w2=An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is an egg filled with happiness that earns extra Exp. Points in battle. |descxyoras=An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is an egg filled with happiness that earns extra Exp. Points in battle. |descsm=An item to be held by a Pokémon. It's an egg filled with happiness that earns extra Exp. Points in battle. |descusum=An item to be held by a Pokémon. It's an egg filled with happiness that earns extra Exp. Points in battle. |locgsc=Held by |locfrlg=Held by |locxd=Agate Village (for completing the voice restoration mission) |locdppt=Held by |lochgss=Held by |locbw=Chargestone Cave, , , held by |locb2w2=Celestial Tower |locxy=Coumarine City, PokéMileage Club (Graffiti Eraser, Lv. 2), held by |locoras=Held by and , PokéMileage Club (Graffiti Eraser, Lv. 2) |locsm= (from Professor Kukui in his lab if the player has collected 50 Pokémon, post-game only) |locusum= (from Professor Kukui in his lab if the player has collected 50 Pokémon, post-game only), held by |tcg=Lucky Egg (Arceus 88) |main=Lucky Egg }} In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series }} * Note: Joy Ribbon and Joy Looplet are not listed here because they are already listed at Scarf (Mystery Dungeon) and Looplet In the spin-off games Pokémon GO Using a Lucky Egg doubles the experience points earned by the player for the next 30 minutes. They can be purchased from the in-game shop with PokéCoins from the start of the game. Some are also given for free when the player reaches certain level milestones. Artwork These are artwork of the items as seen in the Pokémon Dream World. In other languages Category:Held items it:Strumenti legati all'esperienza